


chamomile tea

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, PURELY PLATONIC, dreamnap, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream is tired. Sapnap gets worried.
Relationships: Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 416





	chamomile tea

Dream blinked rapidly, trying to regain moisture back into his eyes. He read somewhere that sitting in front of a computer for an extended amount time caused eye fatigue and dryness, but he didn't really believe it until now. He took a sip of the lukewarm sports drink sitting next to his keyboard and sneaked a glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

3:43AM, read the clock in big red numbers, seemingly mocking him. He was stuck sitting in front of this damned computer editing videos. Several hours of video game footage flooding through his senses like clockwork. He was tired as hell, hungry as hell and really just in need of a break.

As Dream was about to click play on another one of the video clips, he heard a soft knock at his door. It made him jump, his bottle almost spilling onto his lap. "Yeah?" He asked, even though he knew the knock could only belong to one person.

Like he expected, the door clicked open and a shy smile peak through. It was Sapnap. "Dream? You're still up?"

A simple, "Yeah." was all Dream could manage as he turned back to the computer screen. Sure, he loved Sapnap and loved talking to him even more, but right now? He really wasn't in the mood.

Sapnap noticed. Dream was usually never short with him, so he knew something was definitely wrong. Dream had decided earlier than he would take on all the editing for the DreamTeam channel by himself plus his own separate projects. Sapnap knew surely that Dream would have been to sleep by now, but he still wanted to check. He's glad he did.

"Did you eat after we finished the stream? George ordered takeout." Sapnap offered, stepping inside the dimly lit room. Dream did not look too hot, the screen casting weird shadows on his face, making him look even more tired than he really was. 

"Nah. It's fine. "

"It's been, like, 6 hours since we ended it, though." Sapnap pushed, "Are you sure you don't want-"

Dream sighed loudly. Sapnap saw he was annoyed. "Sap, I said it was fine." Dream snapped.

"Get up." Sapnap insisted.

Dream sighed again. He ignored the younger's request and focused back on the screen. "Sap, not now, I'm really busy and-"

"We're worried about you, Dream." Dream froze.

We're worried about you, Dream.

"And I know George may not show it, but he's especially worried. You've been working yourself to the bone lately, barely eating and barely coming out of your room. Please..."

Dream sat in awe. He really hadn't been taking care of himself. He recently hit 3 million subscribers on his channel and that's a lot of people counting on him to upload regularly. The stress of continuously putting out new and creative content must've gotten to him. Worst of all, he also made his best friends worry about him.

"I'm sorry." Dream saved what he had done on the computer, deeming it as less important. He got up from his chair, went over to Sapnap and hugged him. "You're right. Thank you for caring enough to check up on me."

Sapnap smiled and hugged back 5 times tighter. "Of course. Anytime, Dream."

————

"I microwaved the left over noodles from the takeout." Sapnap placed the plate on the counter in front of him. Dream raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, George and I ate everything else." Dream chuckled.

"That's okay." Dream took and bite of the rewarmed noodles as he and Sapnap sat in a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from Sapnap's humming. It felt nice, he thought, to have a friend as good as Sapnap.

The silence lasted until Dream was done with his meal. Sapnap just sat and scrolled through Twitter, every once in a while showing Dream tweets that fans had made.

Dream broke the silence. "Is George asleep?" He glanced at the microwave's clock.

4:54AM.

"Yeah, he ate and then knockout after drinking some new tea thing he bought." Sapnap replied, not looking up from his phone.

"New tea thing?"

"Yeah, apparently it's supposed to make you sleepy." Sapanap looked like he was stuck in thought. "Chameleon?"

Dream laughed. "You mean chamomile." Sapnap got embarrassed and mumbled, yeah, yeah that's what I meant.

"Hey, here's a thought. Why don't I make you some?" Sapnap insisted. "Maybe you'll be able to sleep better."

Dream smiled. "You know what? I'd like that, thank you." Sapnap got up and started messing around with the stove to boil water. He found the box of tea George so cleverly hid behind the jar of peanut butter.

Sapnap poured the boiling hot water over the teabag and stirred in some honey.

"George said honey makes it taste better, so I added a spoonful to-" Sapnap turned around to find Dream, face smushed against the surface of the counter, fast asleep. Sapnap laughed to himself and placed the mug on the counter.

"Dream. Let's go get you to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank u for reading <4 i hope u enjoyed!! feel free to leave a comment <3


End file.
